Taking intercontinental flight with economy class is relatively inexpensive. However, because of long time sitting in narrow space, most of passengers are exhausted. Although business class is spacious and comfortable, high price is unaffordable for most passengers. Globally a large number of intercontinental passengers always face this dilemma.